Coffee with Pikachu
by IndianKnight
Summary: Ash is back from Kalos league, And he's gonna go to Prof. Oak, But he didn't actually went there? Mysterious? Where could've Ash gone? Maybe Team Rocket got him engaged. Or he got some other professor? Where can Ash go without informing anyone? But he is Ash! maybe he got Distracted? Let Pikachu and Gary have the chance to investigate. Wait who? Pikachu? And, Gary? Disaster.


**Hey everyone! i am back with another piece and it has one of my favourite character, mystery for you guys coughGarycough. This was a total ramdom idea popped in my head during my weekly tests. wierdo. but i really liked the idea, i hope you like it too. So please review, it's not that hard. [i am a greedy girl] so, Enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER= I own Pokemon. like you'll actually believe me. [I don't own it]**

* * *

That was a beautiful evening in Pallet town, Everything was colorful with pidgeys chirping their song, flying between clouds as the last rays of setting sun hugged them with a warm feeling, air was cool yet warm, the whole sky was colored with beautiful shades of blue, purple, orange, pink and yellow, as, there was a melodious voice in the air making the evening even more beautiful, as we're in pallet town, whose voice it could be other than, Delia Ketchum. There was sound of clink in every two seconds, with splash of water droplets. She was even enjoying the boring work, to wash dishes. Her singing stopped as she felt something soft on her ankles. She looked down to see, and found a soft yellow figure, eager to play.

"Pi pika chaa!"

"Hey there, sweetie, do you need something?" She asked sweetly to the electric type Pokémon. He just nodded in response and pointed towards something; she followed his paw and found that he was pointing at some red colored bottle. "Awwe, you want ketchup? But you can't have the bottle darling." He frowned at this. "But, You can have some small packets of it" he gave a 'Kaa' in response. She opened the door of the shelf, grabbed four packets of ketchups and bent down to hand it to Pikachu, "Here ya go, buddy!" Pikachu took it happily and bounced towards the living room.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Delia dried her hands with the apron to answer the door.

"Hey Ashy boy! are you alive in there?" came a voice. Delia smirked to herself.

"Coming, Gary!"and she opened the door

"Whoa! Hey Mrs. K, how did ya know that was me?" Gary marveled

"Hey Gary, Maybe a lucky guess. Come in please."

"Thanks!" He smiled at the brunette woman, and stepped inside the house, and entered living room. Same old, cozy, living room.

"Here, have seat ,sweetie!" she asked him politely taking a seat herself.

"So….is ash home yet?" he asked hesitatingly.

"Oh, yeah he returned from Kalos just yesterday."

"So, where is he?"

"I am so sorry, darling. But he is not here right now. If you want me to tell him something then don't hesitate."

"Actually, he informed gramps, that he'll be here today, that means yesterday, so Gramps was expecting an exciting ash, standing on our door on six a.m. at morning. But it's almost night and he didn't came, so gramps sent me to check, if he is okay."

"Awe, looks like you two have started to take a good care of each other. Isn't that sweet" she cooed.

"Actually, gramps bribed me, but whatever makes you happy." He said under his breath. "So, where is ashy boy?"

"Truth to be told, I also don't know. He left late in morning, around nine, and told me that he'll be home till night, so, he should be here anytime soon. You can wait till then!"

"Nah! I just came to check, thanks anyways"

"Well, you can't leave, without a cup of coffee, in the least." Gary opened his mouth to protest but she was gone. _Man I am full, with whole two pizzas._ He was in his thoughts as he heard some movement beside the couch. He looked there and found- "Hey! Yellow fry, you're here too, huh."

"Pikachu!" he looked at Gary in disgust, as he was interrupted with his ketchup.

"Happy to meet me, egg yolk!"

"Kaa!" Pikachu rolled his eyes. Wait...is he acting sarcastic?...great.

"I knew you'd be happy...I mean anyone can be bored by his company...teheheh!", the usual Gary Oak.

"Chuuu...", pikachu murmured totally ignoring Gary, enjoying his ketchup.

"Well…isn't that strange? Ketchum just left without you? Mysterious…"

"Kaa!", he agreed.

"Do yo know where he is?"

"Chu pi!" _nuh-huh_

"So, he didn't told anyone and just left?"

"Kaa"

"Hmmm…." Gary started to run his train of thoughts. "Where he could've gone? I mean it's Ash Ketchum we are talking about, where can he go other than Oak's, I mean Pokemon is all that matters to him! Is he cheating on us and got some other professor? maybe."

"Ka chu pika ka!"

"Dude! You know I would not have understand anything you said, but,as a Pokémon researcher, I can! Isn't that great?!" Pikachu just rolled his eyes, and Gary…. just continued, "so...you believe he wouldn't go to other professor? Maybe you're right."

"Chuu..."

"Anything else?"

"Pikapi chupikachu pika piaka chaaa!"

"So you said that he was happy all morning?"

'nod'

"And what else?"

"Ka chu kapikachu! pikacha pi Pikachu!"

"Really! He was up early this morning? That's a shame! What about our all that practice, we did, just to wake up late! He was really up early?"

"Kaa!"

"Well… thank goodness no one is watching me talking to a fried egg yolkKK! AHHH! STOP!" He screamed in pain by the shock. Pikachu stopped when satisfied. "You idiot ra…. Oops I mean dear Pikachu sir ,it's an honor to have a formal talk with you."

"Kaa!" Pikachu giggled as he took some ketchup in his mouth.

"You're a mean mouse you know?"

"Pika pichu pi!"

" _I_ deserved that?! Who taught ya that? Your pinheaded trainer?"

"Ka chupi kapika chu!"

" _I am pinheaded?_! Great! Now a stupid shrimp is insulting me"

"Ka chu pika ka Pikachu ka chu!"

"wait, what? _I am_ a pig. Of course, you are the one swooping all the ketchup in your cookie sized mouth, and I am the pig here. Make sense" he said sarcastically. "What's taking her so long?"

"Chu ka?" _who_

"Mrs. K, duh."

"Ka chu pika ka pi ka chupi kachu!"

"R-really? So c-coffe was just an excuse? Is she really making a meal for m-me?"

"KA! Chu pika pichu!"

"A b-big one"

"KA!"

"Oh god! Ash have to reach home now! or there is going to be a news in tomorrow's _PALLET TIMES_ , that, Gary Oak is dead by stuffing himself with tons of food"

Pikachu just chuckled in response. He never spent too much time with Gary but he was really friendly with him.

"So…..umm…Pikachu, if Mrs. K asked, where is Gary, then…you can say….that….umm….yeah…..you can say that, a legendary Pokémon attacked me and took me to other dimension. Kay?"

"Just two minutes more Gary! You can't leave without having this!" came a singing voice from inside. Gary sighed, and looked at Pikachu.

"Where is Ash?"

"Chu pika ka"

"Whaddya mean you don't know, man! How will I eat again!? I am so full! But another meal won't hurt, right?" he asked Pikachu (really?). Instead of replying the yellow Pokémon hopped on couch and sat next to the Pokémon researcher. Then looked at him,

"Pika ka chu pi!" _he'll be back soon._

"You really think so?

"Kaa!"

"Thanks buddy!", a comfortable silence took place with noices of pikachu's surping ketchup. But, (sigh) Gary cant be silent for a long time, "Are you bored?"

'nod'

"Let's talk….about….something…. okay tell me what's your favorite color?" Pikachu looked at him with a _'don't you already kow that'_ look

"Yellow? Really? umm…..good…. so…. Favourite food?''

''Chuu...'', he sighed in his pika language.

''Ketchup? Wierdo!"

(Cheeks sparkled)

N..no! I am changing the topic! Ummm... Yeah! Who do you like most? I mean in humans, other than ashy-boy?"

"kaa…" Pikachu said thoughtfully.

"Tough decision though. Pick it carefully, egg yolk. I know that you like me the most, but hide it from eVRYONE! AHH! STOP YOU IDIOT RAT!" Pikachu stopped. "why do you do that again and again?"

"Chu ka pika cha!" _Long story_

"Who's in hurry?"

"Kaa chu!" _Okay I'll tell you._

"Wow! A story from a French fry I am so excited!" Pikachu ignored him and started with his long story.

"Pikapi chu ka pikachupi, chu pi kachu pi ka pi!"

"That's it? That was your long story?"

'nod'

"So, you got habit of shocking people, just because you had a habit to stop ash and misty by annoying you?"

"Kaa!"

"Wow! That was such an amazing story! It had thrill, drama, action, comedy, suspence, horror, family and even romance!" The spiky haired researcher said jokingly.

"Pika chu ka?" _Romance?_

"Yeah romance too, I mean, come on! _Ash and misty_ were in there so there should be some!" came a protest from him.

"Kaa!" Yes.

"You are not that much of a pain you kno- WAIT! I know where he is!"

"KA cha!" _where_

 _"_ It's just like one plus one. Oh! Whom I am even telling math... So, I mean its just really easy, he was up early this morning, he was happy all the time, he left he early and told that he would be late, he didn't came to gramps like a mankey,...then.."

Gary just smirked to Pikachu and opened his mouth to continue but interrupted by a noise of opening door. They turned their heads to see who was there, and found- "Hey mom! I am back! I am so hun- Oh, hey Gary! Great surprise!Long time dude!", it was Ash.

Gary looked at pikachi and smrked evilly, then turned his head towards a confused Ass.

"So… looking really happy ashy-boy!"

"Huh?", he blinked.

"How was Cerulean gym?"

Blush

Blush

Blush

Scream

* * *

 **Okay so that was a little plotless, but it worked nice, right. i mean it should be mysterious if ash go somewhere else and not to prof. Oak just after returning from a journey. i liked it. let me know your point of views review. duh. so. thanks for reading ;)**

 **-IndianKnight**


End file.
